GWF Pre-Unification Titles
The GWF Championship and the GWF World Heavyweight Championship were the two titles that were the main titles of GWF, pre-unification that made the new GWF Undisputed Championship. Both titles were considered as prestigious as the other, and the main contenders of one title could have been considered the main contenders of the other. However, the GWF World Heavyweight Championship was contested in a title tournament, spanning many weeks before the Rise and Fall PPV, and at the last minute, the two people who were knocked out in the semis got a chance to take on each other to win the newly instated GWF Championship. GWF Championship 1. “The Hunter” Harry Jackson (June 11th, 2006 - September 2nd, 2006) Harry Jackson defeated Wolfenstein in a match of the two losers of the semi-final matches. Harry Jackson picked up an easy victory, beginning his stranglehold of the title. Harry had the Deadly Alliance members behind him, and he was considered untouchable, with all the interference he could attain. Harry would defend his title at GWF’s second PPV, New Beginning, where he beat JBW, with help from Stefan Korivozo. Harry still held onto the title, and the then owner Dave Shadow was becoming anxious, due to the unknown circumstance of whether Harry was leaving. Since that was the case, Dave needed to make sure Harry wouldn’t take the title. After a thrilling match on Friday Night Brawl, Harry Jackson beat Dave Shadow himself, even with no DA behind him, and retained the title. However, at Saturday Night Sacrifice, it came to end. The GWF Championship would have ceased to exist anyway, but Harry Jackson came short in the triple threat unification match, effectively ending the title and it’s history. It must be noted, though, that Harry Jackson was the only man to hold this title. GWF World Heavyweight Championship 1. Jesse Klijinsma (June 11th, 2006 - July 30th, 2006) Jesse overcame the odds against Jtopgun, and prevailed to win the GWF World Heavyweight Championship, the prize on offer in the title tournament of the night, at GWF’s first PPV, Rise and Fall. Jesse had a long and prosperous reign, but it was cut short abruptly by Jtopgun, who defeated him at the following GWF PPV, New Beginning. 2. Jtopgun (July 30th, 2006 - August 18th, 2006) Jtopgun held the title after defeating Jesse, but it was a turbulent time for the GWF. During his reign, the GWF went through a many tough time, and also the King of the Ring Tournament, making the title somewhat of an afterthought. Jtopgun would eventually become the owner of GWF, so he vacated the title, as a fair business decision. 3. Wolfenstein (August 18th, 2006 - September 2nd, 2006) The following Friday Night Brawl, the first since the move, former champion Jesse Klijinsma, took on Wolfenstein, in Canada. With the Canadian fans firmly behind their Canadian hero, Wolfie eventually went to defeat Jesse Klijinsma to become the champion. Wolfie, however, would be the last champion. After a few weeks, Wolfie had to face GWF Champion, Harry Jackson, and a returning Jtopgun in a unification match. Wolfie would win the match, effectively bringing an end to the GWF World Heavyweight Championship.